I Want To Kill You
by Poisonous Picasso
Summary: "I want to kiss you." Near said quietly in his matter-of-fact way. His eyes trailed to Mello's lips, his face flushing lightly at his own words. A trembling hand twisted into feathery, white strands, tugging lightly as he watched Mello's eyes change. LEMON MxN. I'M BACK :D


**Hey guys! So, I haven't written anything in awhile (sorry, I started college this year, and then I just got home from camping), but now it's summer time, which means three long months of nonstop stories. Starting today. I'm so happy to be back, that I'm presenting you all with a lemon. The first one of the year. Be happy. Be very happy. It kinda starts out slow, but I promise, it gets wicked smexy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, at least not Death Note. Unfortunately.**

"NEAR! I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!" The voice was abrupt, causing the petite albino to jump, eyes wide as his head shot towards the door to the wide common room. It only took a moment for realization to set in: _Mello. _Even in his mind, the name was sour, bitter, it made his mouth salivate too much, and his eyes water. He shuddered, he despised the name, nearly as much as he despised the boy.

However, now did not seem like a good time to reflect on his utter hate. Outside the heavy doors, Near could hear the thundering slap of Mello's bare feet as he barreled to the door, could practically feel his eyes, glaring through it, burning hole into it, straight at Near. The small albino scrambled to his feet, his socks skidding against the floor as he too, began to ran.

It didn't take long for the blonde to pull the door open, the fact that he was taller and older made it easier for him to catch up to Near. His eyes were livid, gleaming blue, boring holes into the smaller boy's back. And still, Near managed to stay only a few inches before him, just out of the reach of those long fingers, his hear pounding against his chest.

Then he saw it, at the end of the hall, a large, wooden wall. Instantly, all hope was lost, he was going to die. He was going to pay dearly for what he had done. He slammed into the wall with all his strength, hoping against all odds that it would crumble beneath his weight, however, when that didn't happen, he turned, his back pushed against his, emotionless gray eye starign at the blonde boy panting before him.

"Good afternoon, Mello." He said, his voice quiet and monotnous, holding it's general tone of mild amusement. One slender finger came up, twisting into the grayish curls by his cheek, his thumb smoothing gently over the smooth strand. Mello stopped, only milimeters before him, sapphire eye seeming to gleam in the dim light. A small smile fell acros his features as he realized they were alone, trapped, abandoned. He stepped closer, his knuckles popping as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Hello, Near." His voice was eerie, the hilt of it sending shudders down the smaller boy's spine, causing goosebumps to break out across his arms and legs. The hand in his hair tightened, tugging lightly at it, causing the nerves in his scalp to protest. Mello stepped closer, Near could smell chocolate on his breath, the scent seeming to encompass him, making it impossible to breathe.

"Might I ask, why you followed me all the way here?" Near asked, keeping his tone light, eyes wandering across Mello's angry face, watching the other's blue orbs spark with an angry light. However, they were so close, in fact, that if Mello got any closer, he'd be standing on the tips of Near's toes.

The older boy rolled his shockingly pretty eyes, Near had never noticed them this way before. In the darkened hallway they seemed to glow, almost like a cat's, reflecting the light and beaming it everywhere he looked. "I didn't _follow _you, brat. I chased you." Mello said, his mouth twitching upwards into a condescending smirk. One of Near's shoulders moved upwards so slightly that normally, no one would catch it, but of course, Mello did. They were so in sync with each other, that his eyes flew almost immediately to the movement, before snapping once again to the small boy's face.

Near flinched as Mello's hands connected with the wall on either side of his face, the blonde leaned in the scent of chocolate thickening the air. Near's eyes never left Mello's though, holding him captive in a blank stare. The blonde's face was only inches away, so close that Near could see his teeth gleam white in other's mouth, his lips moved carefully, each word being underlined by the curl of the other's mouth.

"Shut up, brat." The sentence, although hardly whispered, seemed to echo throughout the hallways, resonating off of every wall and assaulting the pale boy's ears repeatedly. Near swallowed hard, attempting to tear his pale gray eyes away from the other's mouth, finally, he succeeded, his eyes following the curve of the other's alluring jaw to his eyes, slanted slightly and burning with anger.

Suddenly, Near was punched, hit so abruptly that he scrambled to the ground, the side of his jaw burning. Gingerly, shaking fingers touched it, wincing away from even that small touch. Mello grabbed the side of his collar, pulling him up, sending buttons flying across the room, and slamming him to the ground again, this time going with him, straddling him.

"You _piss me off!_" The blonde shouted, the words stinging more than the punches punctuating each statement. Near's lips parted, allowing a metallic-tasting river to flow out of the corner of his mouth. His shirt was unbuttoned, the loose fabric falling from one shoulder, more, yellowish bruises staining the skin from only days before. Quietly, Near placed his hand against Mello's chest, the blonde paused, his fist poised, ready for another blow.

"I want to kiss you." Near said quietly in his matter-of-fact way. His eyes trailed to Mello's lips, his face flushing lightly at his own words. A trembling hand twisted into feathery, white strands, tugging lightly as he watched Mello's eyes change. First they were angry, but slowly, they began to soften. The older boy's hand fell, both of them palm-down against the carpet, just beside Near's shoulders.

There was only a moment's hesitation before Mello leaned down, hesitating when their lips were inches apart, Near craned his neck, touching their lips together lightly, barely holding them together before he pulled away, eyes wide. There had been something there, something that could only be described as a tingle. An electric current that flowed between them. Cautiously, Near glanced at Mello, it was obvious the blonde had felt it to, judging by the way he stared at Near's lips, eyes wide, running his tongue against his own.

"Again." The blonde murmured, this time, leaning in with more confidence, pushing their lips together more intently. Near's hand paused in his hair, the other coming up to rest on Mello's slender forearm, just above the wrist. This was beautiful, better than anything either of them had ever felt before. It was electric, perfect, for a moment, they were completely at peace.

Mello pulled away quietly, looking down at Near, his beautiful golden locks surrounding his face, creating a sort of halo. The pale boy untangled his hand from his own hair, reaching up, and curling one of the other boy's glimmering strands around his finger, feeling how silky it was. It felt the way it looked, soft to the touch.

Their eyes never left each other, staring intently into the other's soul, gauging their feelings, their reaction. Mello took a deep breath. "I'm confused." He finally said, taking Near's hand away from his hair, and sitting back. Mello was surprisingly light, resting his full weight on the smaller boy's tummy, and barely causing any pressure. He looked down at the other's feminine hand, fiddling with the other's fingers.

Near looked away, staring expressionlessly at the white wall. It was comforting. White had always been comforting to the young boy. He turned back, watching Mello twist his fingers uneasily, being uncharacteristically gentle. "As am I." He said quietly, looking at the hand that had once been on Mello's forearm, but was now splayed on the carpet. His eyes never left his small fingers as he uttered his next sentence.

"But it was nice."

Mello's hands faltered in their motions, Near could feel the other's eyes on his face, calculating, watching. Near's own gray eyes moved from his hand, meeting the sapphire orbs, only a few feet away, now soft, and gleaming with a strange, new light. Beats of silence passed, Near was afraid Mello was going to hit him again, or even worse, leave. The small boy was convinced he'd die if he was left alone, especially after saying something so risky.

"Yeah. It was." Mello said, his eyes returning to Near's hand. The pale boy sighed, Mello's hands were so warm, slender and comforting. With a deep breath, Near closed his eyes, "I'd like for you to do it again." He said, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

The sentence had barely left his lips when Mello was back, his lips almost bruising Near's. The blonde ran his tongue across the other boy's lips, who parted them almost without conscious thought, eager to feel more of Mello. He wanted to taste the chocolate that had earlier suffocated him. A small, trembling moan emitted from him when Mello's tongue slid over his own. It was a strange feeling, completely foreign to the small, tender boy, his hands turned into fists at his side, a tremor threatening to move through him.

Mello pulled away slightly, his blue eyes boring into Near's, gleaming now with a light that was reflected perfectly in both of them. _Want. _Neither of them could explain it, it was almost as if they knew what was happening, what they wanted. Near's eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted, awaiting another one of Mello's kisses.

Instead, the blonde ducked his head, pushing his lips to Near's pale neck and kissing it gently, sending butterflies of pleasure down the other's spine. He nipped and licked down to the other's collar bone, where he bit down, beginning to suck lightly on the protruding bone, causing Near's hands to jump up, clenching at the front of the other's shirt, a small noise threatening to unfurl from deep within him.

It was feral, the emotions they both had, coursing through them, the heat building within Near, caused only by Mello, the boy he had sworn to hate from a young age. He tugged lightly at the blonde's shirt, wanting so badly to be closer to him, a feeling that was uncommon to the pale boy. However, the older male ignored him, continuing to drag his tongue up and down the other's neck, making him tremble and moan, his whole body shaking. It was amusing, how quickly Near reacted, how soon his body began to flush and writhe. It was clear that Mello was in control, a fact that made him smile.

Near froze when he felt Mello's teeth against his earlobe, biting down gently and nibbling. Goosebumps prickled over his entire body, encouraged by the tremors of pleasure coursing through his veins. A small, broken noise emitted from him, and he buried his face into Mello's neck, wanting so badly to say something, but only being able to pant wetly against the tanned flesh.

"Please..." he finally managed after several tries, it was the most incoherent sentence the young teenager had ever said in his entire life. "We should stop." He whispered, pulling back and pushing his lips to Mello's. Even as he emitted the words, his hands were traveling downwards, brushing daringly at the hem of the other's shirt, resting the cool digits against the blonde's flat, warm abdomen. The older boy gasped, attempting to adjust to the coolness of Near's fingers.

"We should stop..." Near said again, and again, his actions defied him, his hand moving upwards, now joined by the other, watching with wide eyes as the other boy's shirt crumpled, exposing more and more of that gorgeous body. Finally, Mello assisted him, pulling the offending shirt over his head and tossing it out of the way. The smaller boy's eyes couldn't leave Mello's body, it was as gorgeous as the girls had always imagined, and right now, it was all his. Cautiously, Near's fingers reached out, tracing the lines of lean muscle that protruded just below the surface. He felt them clench, heard the small noise that the other boy made. But it all seemed distant, all that existed was him and that gorgeous stomach before him.

Slowly, though his eyes wandered back upwards, across the planes of Mello's perfectly contorted chest, to the lean slant of his neck, across that gorgeously sharp jawline, and back up to his lips, plump and juicy from all their kissing. Near's tongue darted out, tracing over his own lips, and, as if he asked, Mello leaned down, pressing their lips together again. This kiss was lazy, not urgent as the last one had been. But it was still just as sensual. In fact, this one made Near's stomach almost drop, his body heating up to an almost uncomfortable level. Awkwardly, he fidgeted, pulling away slightly, eyes boring up into the older boy's.

"Mello..." He said quietly, his cheeks tainted a sweet pink. Mello groaned at the loss of the other's mouth, his eyes focused solely on the other boy's chest, wanting so badly to mark him all over. He ducked his head, tracing his lips down the other's body, Near's back arched lightly, as he pressed his hand to his mouth, attempting to stay silent. However, any chance of that disappeared as Mello pushed his lips to the hollow of his hip, nibbling and sucking lightly. It was as though Near had caught himself on fire, suddenly, his whole body was hot, his hips rising without him telling them to do so, moans and mewls exiting his mouth. He didn't understand why, but he was beginning to feel like he was about to explode, his pants becoming uncomfortable.

As if he could sense it, Mello's hand wandered down from where it was braced on Near's sternum, stopping at each of the younger boy's nipples, tweaking them gently, causing the pale boy to moan and arch. Nails grazed across his stomach, down past where Mello was still sucking at that spot and under the waistline of Near's pajama pants. Gently, Mello slid one finger down the other's erection, feeling it twitch under the fabric of his boxers. A small noise emitted from Near, and the blonde lifted his head from the other's hip, watching Near's face.

"Oh, God." Mello whispered, catching sight of the beautiful being before him, eyes glazed over, gleaming drunkenly with lust, hand pushed to his lips, bruised with desperate teeth marks, attempting to hush Near's noises. He ran the palm of his hand down the other's hot erection, and watched as those stormy eyes fell closed, surprisingly dark lashes kissing rosy cheeks gently. Near's breathing picked up, Mello could sense the now rapid rise and fall of the other's chest. Finally, he reached his tan hand into Near's boxers, grazing his nails down the length of the pale boy's erection, causing him to buck his hips.

"Oh...Mello." Near whispered, opening his eyes to look up into the blue orbs, which were now only inches above him, Mello's body hovered over his. Silently, the blonde leaned down, pushing their lips together gently, closing his hand around Near's hot, already seeping erection. He began to pump methodically, sitting up on his knees and pulling Near's pants and boxers off of him. He watched his work, so enthralled with his wet hand, that he didn't even notice his own hand, sliding down his abdomen to palm his own, aching erection.

Near moaned, his back arching as the heat began to slowly build, his whole body felt heavy, his eyes refused to stop watering. It was so _good_ so wonderfully strange that he could hardly stand it. He whispered words of adoration under his breath, trying desperately to stay quiet. But it was getting hard, there seemed to be a great tide pooling in his stomach, and suddenly the pleasure felt really bad. His neck and tailbone, which had been hot before were suddenly burning, and his hips began to move erratically.

For a moment, the world froze. His muscles locked and he couldn't breathe.

And then, there was an explosion. The world turned first white than black, he moaned shakily as his hips thrusted up one more time, arches of white liquid exploding from somewhere deep inside him. The world became brighter, his senses heightening for a moment as his moans increaed in volume, he continued to thrust through his orgasm, soaking Mello's hand in his seed. Finally he collapsed, eyes half-lidded as Mello crawled up beside him, laying on his side next to the smaller boy, erection still tenting the front of his pants, although he didn't seem to mind.

Near's head lolled to the side, cool gray eyes boring into Mello's. "That was nice." He said quietly. A small smirk twitched onto the blonde boy's face as he nodded, his fingers lacing themselves gently with Near's, who smiled at the contact. "I'm tired." Near announced, his eyes fluttering to where they rested, half-lidded. He moved closer to Mello, kicking his pants all the way off as he curled against him, knees resting against the blonde's bare stomach. "I hope Mello doesn't mind if I sleep here."

Mello sighed, his hands slipping under Near's unbuttoned white shirt, fingers trailing up the protruding bones of his spine. "Not at all." He whispered, kissing the bruise on Near's cheek gently, before resting his head on his own arm, and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep beside the other, porcelain boy.

**I got kinda lazy towards the end. Sorry. It's like, one in the morning, and I have work in the morning. So forgive me for this crappy, rushed handjob. You know me, usually I'm all for the foreplay and sexy time, but nope. I'm tired. XD Sorry. I'll do something better after work. Or on Wednesday. Message me if you have any ideas. I'll do them. I need to get back into writing.**


End file.
